Everyday I'm Warblerin'
by Warbleretts
Summary: Blaines in that position he's been in many a time he has fallen for a straight guy. But this ones different its more than just an attraction or crush. Can Blaine get Kurt to switch teams halfway through the game? And what will Kurt GIRLFRIEND think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt's eyes trailed lazily over his room. It was almost completely bare. His bed was striped. The shelves blank. The bathroom spotless. Then finally his beautiful walk in closet was empty leaving behind a few coat hangers and shoe boxes. Most of his clothes he was taking with him but everything from last season was going to be sold. He was putting the money towards his new winter wardrobe as even though he was on a scohlarship he still didn't have any spare cash handy. He wanted to buy his own christmas gifts for Carole, Finn and Burt without borrowing money. That twinge of guilt came back as he realised he was leaving his new family just as fast as he had been given them. He would miss his father's joyful whistling as he came home and walked through the house making sure to see how his day had been before turning to Carole to kiss her sweetly. He would miss cooking family meals with his new mother and going grocery shopping to help her pick healthy food for Burt. He would have to remind her what he couldn't eat in order to avoid any stress on his heart. Mostly he would miss Finn bugging him like a seven year old to play his video games with him. Finn was positive that Kurt was useless at them but secretly he had let him win just so he didn't have to continue playing until the other had finally won. Which would never happen. He would miss bringing Finn a glass of warm milk every night before bed and simply talking. They talked about problems, feelings and just anything they wanted to share with each other. He would miss his friends at Mckinley the most. At Dalton he would know no one. It would be like freshman year all over again but this time these students had already met and were comfortable in their probable cliques. He could see it already there would be snobs, emos, nerds, populars, kids who dressed like dinosaurs and the jocks. That single thought sent a violent shudder up his spine. Oh God. He would probably take some food back to his dorm to eat but thats if he actually dared enter the cafeteria in the first place. WOAH! Hold on a second there! I am THEE Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Shop assistants fear me women want me! But too bad ladys the fabulous Kurt Hummel is TAKEN but that doesn't stop him from being the ladies man that he was. It would be just like Mckinley minus my only friends the glee club. I would even miss Ms. Sylvester even though she put up a stone front she was actually really caring and sweet. Well maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration. But she still stuck up for me in fact she did the most for me in that school than anyone else ever had. But back to the point at Dalton no one would touch me! If they did I was taking my ninja equipment anyway and could defiantly work them well. I hadn't used my A-MA-ZING skill in Lima because I think I would get arrested or something lame like that. But at Dalton I could pass it off as a harmless hobby and that guy had walked right into my blade fully aware that it was just so happening to swing his way! See I am an Angel.

**...PAGE BREAK...**

We were almost at Dalton all of us crammed into Dad's car while my endless amount of bags piled onto everyone's laps. Carole and Burt kept staring lovingly at each other hands clasped together. Finn and I were in the back he was quizzing me on subjects that would must likely be talked about by the other students. These questions really were stupid and there was no reason why I couldn't have a little fun.

"Any questions?" He smiled widely obviously proud at the 'help' he had given me.

"Oh, uhm yeah a couple" He nodded beckoning me to continue.

"Well I know girls had two boobs but how many nipples?" Being the excellent actor I am my face never faltered and a quick glance confirmed that our parents were not listening or simply couldn't be bothered stopping me from confusing my 'big' brother.

"Well you see Kurt" He took a long moment to think. "I thought Santana would have enlightened you by now?" Oh my God he actually didn't know himself! This was freaking hilarious! Deciding to press further I asked, "And if they ask me if I wanna play COD how many grenades should I let off in the commons room?" He looked unsettled and nervous so I continued further.

"Oh and how much should I pimp Sam and Artie and the Glee club girls out to them for?"

"KURT!"

"Oh so not a lot, huh?"

His face was priceless he looked so innocent, young and terrified. I let out a loud shriek of laughter but was met with a hard clip to the back of my head. Finn looked angry but was still very amused to learn I had been kidding and then embarrassed at his own stupidity.

After a lecture from Dad about how I should behave and the dos and don'ts of life I was finally set free from the stuffy car. My eyes opened wide. Woah. How was this place real?

"Oh My God! Dad your sending me to Hogwarts?" I asked letting my inner child wash over me. This place was huge and looked like something out of a romantic old fashioned novel. If the kids here did turn out to be arse holes the beautiful building could defiantly make up for that. We were shown around the building by the dean of the dorm building. He had been really kind and gave me directions to my 'shared' dorm room. Well. That would be fun? I knew I was putting it off so I gave an extreamly long farewell to my family and helped them all back into the car.

"Goodbye Kurt. Be good!" My father had warned before putting a strong hand on my shoulder. Before I could respond though Finn had enveloped me into a bone crushing hug. If I didn't know better I would swear I saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"If anyone here gives you any crap tell me Kurt I swear me and Puck will come and sort them out first thing!" He held on tighter overwhelmed at the emotion he was being shown from Finn and the tall boy sighed and let go.

"Bye Kurt, I love you" He said with a loving smile. Finn really was a perfect brother and he returned the gesture and he had never felt so loved before now. Then Carole cut in and she gave me a light hug with the same soft words my father and brother had spoken to me. My tears finally left my eyes as I waved them off and stood still even after they had vanished from sight.

I turned back inside now taking a small glance around to see if any students were around. The dean had left me to 'socialize' as he had called it and had shown me to the corridor where my room was. I had yet to go inside scared to admit that this was my home now. I pressed a hand to the huge oak doors. Listening intently it appeared that if there was anyone inside they must be concentrating not to make even a whimper of a noise. _Its now or never! _I thought to myself finally stepping in. I lifted my head to the room taking in its beautiful décor but then my eyes were met with another three pairs. All had a different emotion in them but none were negative I inwardly sighed out of relief. I had no idea what to say I searched around the room quickly and was about to leave when a friendly voice called out "Hey there!"

**-P.O.V CHANGE-**

"So you heard about the new guy Blaine? Maybe he's your typeee!" said David, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Shut up Dave, knowing my luck he'll be straight, obsessed with football and boobs..- no offence you two"

"Ah no sweat bro" Wes said with a content look on his face "there both TOTALLY awesome" he sighed, leaning in for a knuckle pound explosion with his best friend.

"Ew! quit it you two! football I kinda understand, but lady parts? hell no!" bleughh. I loved my two best friends but they were so.. well, straight some times!

"God Blaine, we don't complain when your staring at that poor boy in the coffee shop like a drooling idiot!"

"Hey! I do not!-" The rest of my sentence was cut off by the door opening slowly, revealing the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I mean I'm talking even better than the coffee shop boy that I apparently drool over. This guy was fineeee! His light brown hair was clearly carefully styled to get the 'I just got out of bed but look how hot I still am' look (which I can say he had achieved VERY well). His pale, elfin like features reminded me of some kind of beautiful mystical creature, sent to seduce and seduct any young man in his path. Well his creepy magical powers were working, I stared deeply into his eyes, which seemed to be very indecisive upon what colour they were, sort of a mashup between blue, green and gray from what I could see. He looked petrified, I wanted to comfort him in some way, but I couldn't bring myself to speak right now, my brain completely frazzled by his beauty. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wes and David nudge one another, the boy still hadn't made eye contact with any of us, he seemed very interested in Wes' playboy calendar, raising his eyebrows slightly as he analysed it. _Damn he's straight then!_ can you never catch a break Blaine? I thought as I continued to watch him inspect the room. "Hey there!" a whole 30 seconds had passed in silence and the sound of Wes' confident tone brought both mine and the beautiful boys attention to him. "erm. hello, I'm Kurt- I'm new. they told me to come here?" He said, his voice angelic and seemingly gaining more confidence in his as he introduced himself. The two boys looked at me, yes I was normally the one to take charge in these situations, but could they not see the vision in front of them! How could they expect me to talk calmly to him? So when I just continued to check out his butt instead of replying, Wes decided to play host. "ah yes, we've been expecting you" he said evil villain style, raising pinky to his mouth. "You'll be dorming with me I suppose then, this is Blaine and David, they live next-door." The boy let his eyes scan over us both quickly. "-would you like me to help you put those bags away and then give you the grand tour?"

"Yes thankyou, it's very nice of you to offer" Replied Kurt, stepping into the room and looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. Oooooh crap. Normally I would have been pleased that a hot boy was staring at me, but I had a horrible feeling i'd had my mouth open the whole time I was staring. My fears were confirmed once wes and kurt were in the closet ( hahaha), arranging Kurt's many suitcases. It was now that David took his chance to tease me. "Jesus Blaine! your lucky my mom always tells me to have a sponge handy!" he said, producing one from his pocket. - (I would never understand his logic. I mean who does that? really.) "What are you talking about! wait- what? a sponge? why would I need a sponge? plus, why is it pink? that's just offensive. "

"Gosh Blaine, it hurts my feelings that you are so clueless to not know my favourite colour. It hurts me. It hurts right here." He said pointing to his manhood. ". funny!" I commented sarcastically "But really, you still haven't told me what it's for, you big sissy"

"ouch. there you go again with the hateful presumptions. It just never ends does it? oh. and the sponge is to mop up your chin Anderson. it seems to be covered in saliva"

"ohgod. ohgod. ohgod. please tell me your lying to me right now!" I said, reaching up my hand to see if he was. I was met with a warm soggy sensation that was my chin. Oh dear. I was a drooler alright. "oh. my. god. you weren't" Dave just shook his head sadly and handed me the sponge in silence. I'd just finished cleaning myself to see Asian + Sex God enter from the closet. "Right!" panted Wes, obviously a little tiered from lifting such a vast amount of suitcases, "Now that the department store you like to call a wardrobe is disposed of Kurt, it's time to make you feel at home!" he said, while tugging the final suitcase onto Kurt's bed.

**So I hope you like it written by me and a very good friend of mine! I write Kurt's P.O.V and she writes Blaines! For some reason she chose not to include an authors note? so don't think I am stealing all of the credit because i'm not! This story will be exceptionally different and I may give you a hint! Is Blaines thought about Kurt being straight true? Only time will tell... Like the next chapter!**

**Also I reccomend you read the fabulous stories by one 'bethanycriss' seriously shes one of my faveourite authors! She only writes Klaine but a lot of other charecters are mentioned not just fluff but yeah they are all sweet and stuff! Please read them my personal faveourite is 'Mixing it Up!' **

**You should check out THPG-13x too! Also has a lot of Klaine fluff and Harry Potter fics! can I get a WHOOOP WHOOOOP? **

**Review/alert/faveourite if you want more? This story will be very VERY different I assure you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt stepped forward to unzip the leopard print suitcase which Wes had just placed on the four-poster bed - his bed for the foreseeable future. As the boy pulled the zip further I realised this case was full of things such as photographs, trinkets ect. Wes was right, this would help to make his side of the room feel like home. Or at least a little less foreign to him. I got up and crossed the room as he began to flick through a stack of glossy photos, stopping to stand next to him so I could see the contents clearly, eager to learn more about this God. _'Dammit Blaine!'_ my common sense alerted me. _'subeltly is the key!'_ Ah well, too late for that now i thought, practically resting on his shoulder trying to get a look. Luckily he didn't seem to notice the hobbit behind him, because Wes and David had started to help him unpack, and he seemed very wary of the two boys handling his things. "Ah! please don't touch that!" he gasped at David, who had started to play with a very threadbare looking blanket, tying it around his neck superman style and racing round the room. in his rush to save his possessions, kurt shoved the the pile of photos into my hands. oblivious to the scene taking place next to me, I figured a little flick through them wouldn't hurt anyone, it couldn't be classed as stalkerish yet, he'd gave them to me! On top of the pile was a picture of Kurt with his arms wrapped around a Latino girl... a very pretty girl. They were both beaming at the camera, looking a bit too cosy for my liking, surely Kurt was gay? He had a HUGE amount of clothes and extremely tight pants (not that I was complaining). Everything about the boy basically screamed 'I am homosexual bitch!' I must have been staring pretty intensely at the picture, because next thing I knew Wes had snatched it out of my hands for a look. "Ooh lala! Who's this is then Kurt? She's cute!" he said in a singsong voice, waving it around in the air. Kurt blushed a little clinging onto his blanket which he appeared to have rescued. "That" he said smugly "is Santana. My girlfriend."

**-P.O.V Change-**

_'Oh sweet Gaga!'_ I finally manged to retrieve the worn out blanket from the overly hyperactive boys and tugged it close to my chest. I was not letting any one destroy this! It was the final connection I still had from my mother. The blanket she had crocheted herself and sewn the families initials into. It was special and symbolic and I can't recall a single time we snuggled together with out it. With a huge inhale of breath his mothers familier scent wafted from the blanket and filled his senses. His happy thoughts of passed memories were interrupted by his asian room mate, Wes, asking him a rather animated question.

"Ooh lala! Who's this is then Kurt? She's cute!" Stepping forward I saw the picture he held in his hands. _'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'_ I said to myslef.

Santana was the prettiest and hotest girl ever and he was her boyfriend! His father had been so proud when he walked in on a very heavy make out session in his room. He had simply told us to stay safe and threw a wink at me before leaving. All the other guys at school had been insanely jealous but they weren't surprised all of the girls wanted Kurt. He was the most perfect boyfriend ever or as Santana had described to them. He was romantic, stylish, hot, he cared about her feelings, he listend to her and the best part he was the most amazing kisser she had ever had. And thats saying a lot with how much she used to sleep around.

"That is Santana. My girlfriend" Kurt told them proudly and couldn't help but notice the wave of dissapointment or so it seemed wash other the curly haired hobbit.

"Way to go Kurt!" David exclaimed hi-fiving the porcelain boy.

"What is she like? A good kisser?" Wes asked amused.

"Well! I don't want to go through all of the gory details...But shes freaking fantastic!" Kurt told them proud of both him and his girlfriend. Even if Santana was a bit bitchy and foward sometimes Kurt thought they made a cute couple.

He was about to go into a full disscussion when he notice the short boys eyes filled with sadness staring out into space. _'Maybe he is uncomfortable I mean I think he's gay?' _He decided to change the subject and began showing them more pictures. He had just finished the family ones when he picked up the friends pile. The first ten or so were of him and Santana practicarly raping eachother at Rachel's party last month. That was the night before they got together it wasn't really romantic. They had just woken up in Rachel's bed together...naked. It hadn't felt like it was described in movies and books but it just felt the same as when he kissed any girl. Just pleasant. He wasn't paying attention of Blaine's reactions deciding he must have just wanted to screw his girlfriend like every other guy that saw her did.

"Oh wait who are these?" David asked picking up a picture that had slipped from Kurt's pile. He passed it over after analysing it himself. It had thirteen happy young smiling faces in it and an older man who looked equally as happy. They were all embracing each other. Some closer than others and you could tell those were the 'happy' couples. Kurt had his arm around Santana's waist while she hugged her arms around his neck. Wes looked over at Blaine who had his lower lip worried between his teeth. He hadn't missed the looks he had been giving the new arrival ones cleary filled with want and awe. He was smitten as far as Wes was concerned and he couldn't imagine how his friend must of felt learning the boy he liked had a girlfriend. A GIRLFRIEND! Wes had persumed the new boy to be gay but then scolded himself for being stereo-typical.

"They're my old glee club" Kurt spoke fondly, "They're my best friends" His smile spread across his face instantly but then vanished when he realised he was no longer with them. Of course they were all still in touch ecspecialy since he was dating Santana and Finn was his step-brother but still. They had already began talking about visits and Kurt felt like he hadn't spoken to them in a life time.

"Oh you were in a glee club? You sing?" Blaine had perked up and Kurt was glad there was something about his smile that warmed him up.

"Yes I was"

"Are you any good?" David pushed.

"Well, I would say so probably one of the best in my old club"

"You have to audition for the warblers!" Wes exclaimed jumping into the air with a gavel in his hand which had seemingly appeard from no where.

"Oh my god! WESLEY! Put that damn gavel down!"

"Don't talk about Tina like that! sssssshhhh ssssh baby its okay mean old Blaine didn't mean it" He stroked the object or 'Tina' affectionatly.

"Urrrrrmmm, What are warblers? and I like your gavel" Kurt added the last part on in all honesty although he did find it a little weird he couldn't talk. He talked to his light-saber like it was his own mother. They went everywhere together but he wasn't quite ready to let these other guys know that just yet.

"The warblers are rockstars!" Blaine shouted smiling widely at Kurt getting lost in his pretty eyes.

Sensing Blaine was not going to elaborate David concluded, "-the warblers are our glee club!"

"Oh, cool!"

"So you will join?"

"Yeah when do I audition?"

"5 o'clock tonight? If thats okay?"

"Yes thats fine I already know what to sing!" He clapped his hands together excitedly eager for his chance to show them all excactly what he could do.

"Great! But we have to go now lunch is over in ten minutes! Do you know where the music room is?"

Kurt nodded he had passed by it earlier and his attraction to the beautiful piano had led him inside. He couldn't wait to get back in there.

"Bye guys!" Kurt waved them off then sunk back into his bed. He wanted to talk to Santana but she would be in a lesson right now so he just settled on tidying up his room. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Blaine that boy had acted very strangely. _'Oh god please don't say I'm gonna have to deal with another Brittany?'_

**The sexy girl who writes Kurt Hummel's P.O.V- ****And there the beautiful people reading this is another chapter!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! KURT STRAIGHT? :O**

**crazzzzzzzzy what excactly is going on? What are the other kids at Dalton like? You may ask... well find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review/alert/faveourite ? Show us some lovin'!**

**The other sexy girl who writes Blaine Anderson's P.O.V-**


End file.
